leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-3308937-20150114081335/@comment-3308937-20150114134015
I'm not going to reply to every little point you made because it's basically all just one long rant so: Those items (barring Statikk and Rabadon's) have all been major problems in the past and were all nerfed or reworked because of that. * Infinity Edge - multiple pros and players said that they didn't want this item back in popularity when Riot was doing the BT nerfs because no one wants to lose lane to RNG. There's a reason it was nerfed before and BT became the go to item for adcs. * Bork - reworked twice and nerfed multiple times since * Guardian Angel - completely broke the meta back in the day until it was nerfed into unviability for about 2 seasons, if it ever gets back to 5 per team it will probably be removed outright * Lich Bane - reworked twice, is a problematic item and has had champions balanced around it, namely Fizz (who is problem as identified by Riot) and Kayle (nerfed a lot because of her ability to abuse it) * Sunfire cape - much like guardian angel, broke the meta back in the day to the point you would get up to 10 sunfire capes+ per team, was problematic because it gave champs were balanced around not having waveclear (tanks) superb waveclear, heavily nerfed multiple times * Devourer - it's a new item but it's already been nerfed and we've already seen WW nerfed because of it * Ignite I'd like to see removed because it has had the same effect as DFG in that it limits options on specific champs or has seen champions nerfed because of it (see Annie especially) but a summoner spell is a lot less limiting than a 3k gold item, you can still take ignite and decide that you don't want to be a 100-0 burst champ The issue with these items is that they don't enhance what a champion already does (which is why Rabadon's isn't a problem) and that seems to be a point that you're missing completely. There isn't a problem with damage items when they're balancable, DFG was not balanceable. "Totally ok with there only being 2 major AP items in the entire game, making tons of characters way less useful and less fun to play, making some characters completely unviable" What tons of characters? What characters are becoming completely unviable because of one item being removed? The only champions who bought DFG are the ones who are abusing it and are weaker overall champions because of that. A champion shouldn't be so reliant on an item purchase that it's removal completely destroys that champion, that's the problem here, that's what Riot is trying to fix. They don't characters to be balanced around an item and be trash without it but they can't fix that with DFG still around. "But ahri can 100-0 people with no skillshots?" I'm going to assume you didn't watch competitive play during the end of S3 where she was being picked nearly every game and all she had to use to 100-0 someone was DFG, R and W. Also, Ahri was not designed to be purely an assassin, she was supposed to be a mage with assassin qualities and balancing the two parts of her kit when you played her was supposed to be a major part of her playstyle. People found out that you can just buy DFG and faceroll the enemy for easy 100-0 kills and then her AoE got nerfed, her mobility got nerfed and her single target buffed but only when landing a charm, which took her even further away from being able to play as a mage. "Do you think it was sheer luck that FIzz has tons of synergy with lich bane?" No but he was released 4 years ago, Lich Bane had to be reworked because of champions like Fizz, Fizz is far from the epitome of good champion design being cited as one of the most antifun champions to play against even when he's underpowered and Fizz is currently being looked at for nerfs because of his reliable counterplay-less damage which largely comes from his synergy with sheen. The rest of your post, especially about how DFG isn't even being used by popular mid laners, falls under the greater good/behind the scenes aspect of this change that I already talked about extensively and, as such, I have nothing more to say on the matter.